


How a disco girl shirt saved a life

by AmarArt



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarArt/pseuds/AmarArt
Summary: Let’s just say that Zixal didn’t know that an art contest could change her life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Transcendence AU





	How a disco girl shirt saved a life

Zixal is the second eldest child of the Replica family out of 4: 3 daughters and a son. Zixal loved technology like the rest of the family, but she and her younger sister loved art too. She was good at art, but never showed it to anyone who wasn’t family. Let’s just say that she is the shy child in the household.

One day, her mother and sisters told her to take part in a local art contest. After some discussion, they convinced her to join. The contest was to draw an imaginary summoning circle made by the judges that they made sure didn’t belong to an existing demon. The best 100 would take part in a public voting. The artist that won would receive a special tour in the Demonologist building in the university, and get to see the pros summon a low-level demon.

Zixal was interested in Demonology and was planning on taking it the next year, so she took part. She worked on her drawing for 2 weeks and looked through the family historical records of Demons and Demonology to make sure that the circle was good and had a good warding. Even though it was fake, she could not be too safe. As her mother said when she worked in the tech shop, “Safety first, candy later.”

When she finished the drawing, she packed it and sent it in. After a month, she got an email saying that she was in the top 100, and she was to come to the public voting. In the finals, she won the contest! She was happy, but the happiness didn’t last, because when she was on her way home, she was banged in the head and kidnapped.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by people in robes in a dark basement. They demanded that she draw a summoning circle without missing anything or making a mistake, because Lord Alcor could sense whether the circle was drawn badly or whether it was perfect. The cult wanted to please Alcor so they could make a deal in their favor more easily. They said if she failed, they would use her as a sacrifice to the great Dreambender. 

She worked on the circle for hours, but finally finished it without missing anything. Afterwards, they sacrificed a goat in the summoning circle. The room became dimly lit, and there was mist in the circle. The mist cleared, and Alcor the Dreambender was there.

“Who dares summon Alcor the Dreambender?” Alcor took a good look at the room and saw Zixal’s Disco Girl shirt. He moved in front of her. “Oh my stars, I love Disco Girl.”

She backed away in fear while laughing mentally. “Can a demon be dorky? Wait, is he going to murder me?”

.But Alcor was excited about the Disco Girl shirt, and he chatted with Zixal.

The cultists said to each other, “Why is he being so nice to the sacrifice? Oh no, did we accidentally sacrifice Mizar? We are so screwed.”

Alcor said, “Wait, what? Mizar? Someone said Mizar? Where??” .

The cultists pointed at Zixal and he squinted at her. Then he started laughing again.

“That’s not Mizar! Mizar is in Japan right now. I just visited her yesterday.”

The cultists asked, “Why are you being so friendly with Zixal?"

He said, “Because she has awesome taste in music!”

Then Alcor snapped his fingers and all the cult members were in jail. There was a little note that said “some dumb cult summoning demons again, and I thought they will make the perfect gift for you” and at the end there was a picture of object form Alcor.

Back in the basement, Zixal asked, “How does the all-powerful Dreambender know about an old but awesome song that I found deep down in the family basement, on a thing called a ‘USB’?"

That made Alcor feel really old. He answered, “An all-powerful demon knows lots of things.”

“Ok…” Zixal said. “Do I have to make a deal so you can take me home? I don’t have anything to offer."

“How about the big tub of chocolate ice-cream that is in your house’s fridge, for a ride home?”

“A ride to my room, with a safe landing?”

“Deal.”

Zixal shook Alcor’s hand and blue flame sealed the deal. She was in her room but on top of the closet. She had a letter in hand. She opened it, and it said, “I hope you will summon me to talk about music, and other things too. You can use candy as an offering to make deals with me. Use the circle at the bottom. Have a good night!” There was a picture of object form Alcor at the bottom.

Zixal was happy to make new a friend even if he was a demon, and a dorky one too. She got down from the closet, took a shower, headed to bed, and began to think about the day. She thought, “Who knew that me taking part in an art contest would lead to me making a new weird friend in a creepy weird way?”

Let’s say Zixal was happy that she gained a friend that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Zixal was made with the help of my nice friends on Transcendence au discord.
> 
> It's the first fiction i written, and got some help.


End file.
